


Giving in

by Iily7



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iily7/pseuds/Iily7
Summary: Malcolm and Nicola have been dancing around their attraction to each other for months now...





	Giving in

**Author's Note:**

> The happiest of New Years :-) I hope reading this soothes your hangover as much as writing it did mine lol xxxxxx

God, thank fuck for some peace and quiet. 

Nicola leaned against the antique table and necked a very large gulp from the bottle of whiskey she'd nicked when leaving the party. She was fucking sick of smiling at pricks, sick of the insincere party members, and absolutely sick of James. 

It really was a beautiful venue, she mused. Just like something out of an Agatha Christie book... if only she could get away with murdering her fucking husband she thought wryly.

He watched her while she was unaware she was being observed. He'd seen her sneak away from the party and couldn't help himself, he'd followed her. 

She looked positively delicious tonight. In a full length black dress with a split up it that was, frankly, driving him crazy. He watched her exhale at the time alone and take a swig from the bottle of whiskey. 

He'd met her husband for the first time tonight, he was just as fucking loud and posh and lecherous as he'd imagined, what the fuck had she ever seen in him? She turned towards the bookshelf, her tantalisingly bare back to him. 

They'd had a moment tonight. He'd caught her by the hand when no one was looking and whispered in her ear low and predatory that she'd better keep her husband on a fucking leash that night if she knew what was good for her and she'd shivered at his breath on her lovely neck, his body pinning hers. He'd had to let go then, there were people milling about but she'd turned and looked up at him, moved her mouth so close to his and whispered 'it's you who should be on a fucking leash,' her eyes flashing and her chest heaving as he breathed her in. The fire between them had built up and up and up over the months until it was almost unbearable, they barely even tried to hide it anymore, they both knew where they wanted it to go, but he didn't know if either of them would ever be brave enough.

When he saw her run her hand through her hair, her fingers stroking idly down her neck and smoothing down her dress over her delicious curves he thought he'd do anything as long as he could have her. Take her, right here, right now, with her fucking husband outside and no lock on the door, ruin both of their careers as long as he could trail his fingers up that split while she panted and writhed underneath him. He'd answered his own question; he was brave enough.

'So, this is where ye're hidin,' came the soft lilting accent that made her stomach flip over with lust. She turned her head so he could just see her profile, her parted lips, knowing exactly why he was here, why he'd followed her.   
'How did I know you'd be along to interrupt my peace and quiet?' She complained, her eyes saying the exact opposite; betraying how excited she was that they were alone.   
'Well,' he said slipping his hands into his pockets and leaning against the door he'd just closed, 'I'll just go again then shall I?' He teased.  
She looked at him for a long moment. Then pushed off the table she was leaning on and walked slowly towards him, his eyes roaming down to her sexy, swaying hips, licking his lips, not even bothering to hide his lust for her. He took the bottle off her and swigged never taking his eyes off hers. He wanted her to make the first move, he wanted her to want him, really want him, need him like she'd never needed anyone before, god he wanted her to press herself against him and kiss him, lick the whiskey off his lips, let him thrust his tongue into her mouth... but she walked away. 

'Sam looks very beautiful tonight,' she said her back to him again.   
'I hadn't noticed,' he said dangerously, knowing she was toying with him.   
'Haven't you?' She asked innocently, looking at him in a very convincing act of surprise.   
He strode over to her, thrust his hands on the bookshelf either side of her face leaning down, so close to touching her body with his, her lips with his.  
'You KNOW, I fucking haven't,' he growled, slowly, deliberately, running his eyes down her body watching her breath hitch at his proximity and his words. God this was really going to happen.   
'And why's that?' She breathed, barely audible.   
He regarded her for a moment, made her wait, then leaned down and whispered in her ear 'because I can't take ma fuckin eyes off you.' He pulled back, millimetres away from her lips, they were parted, ready for him.  
'My husband's in the next room.' She whispered, her breasts moving with every ragged breath.  
'Then tell me to stop...' he whispered and his lips descended on hers. The reaction was immediate. They grasped at each other's hair, clawed at each other's backs, desperate to get the other one closer. He plundered her mouth which she gladly opened for him and he pushed her roughly back against the bookshelf hearing her gasp as he ground his body into hers. His hands roamed her body restlessly, squeezed her arse, moved to her gorgeous, generous hips, groaning into her mouth when he felt them. 

But she was no slouch. She ran her soft hands down his back, untucked his shirt touched his bare skin then cupped his achingly hard cock through his trousers. He groaned broke off from her kiss and pinned her hands above her head, both of them panting, mouths still so close. 

He wouldn't let her go and very slowly leaned down and kissed the swell of her breast, looking into her eyes the whole time. Her head tipped back as she exhaled at the touch of his lips. He kissed her, chastely at first, all across her chest then opened his mouth ravishing all the bare skin he could reach, the tops of her breasts, her sternum, her neck, had her writhing beneath him, pushing her body against his, whimpering at his mouth.   
'Nic'la,' he breathed against her skin, moving up to drawl in her ear, his breath so hot, 'I'm gonna have ye right here, right now, with yer fuckin husband outside, and all of your party members and they will have no idea the filthy things their leader is doin.' She gasped at his words, he grasped her wrists harder, 'and I am gonna make you come harder than you've ever come before, your husband will never have heard ye make noises for him like the ones ye'll make fer me,' he growled and bit her ear lobe as she whimpered for him, weak with lust.   
'Malcolm,' she gasped. He pulled back and looked at her.   
'Take yer dress down,' he demanded, finally releasing her hands. She was panting as she did what he said, but as she watched him she could see he was desperate for her, trying so very hard to control himself. She slowed her movements to tease him, his eyes were clamped to her breasts waiting for her to reveal them. She undid the clasp at her neck that was keeping her dress up, peeled the halter neck down watched him groan as he saw her breasts for the first time. God if she'd thought she couldn't get any wetter she was wrong. She pushed the chiffon down over her hips so it pooled at her feet, leaving her in just a wisp of black lace covering her sex. 

'Fuuuuck,' he breathed his eyes roaming over her, seemingly overwhelmed as he made no move to touch her. Her nipples had hardened as the cool air hit them, making them even more sensitive, begging for his touch. She took his hand. He looked at her in surprise, both of them struggling for breath as she placed it so gently on the very bottom of her stomach. She moved it, achingly slowly up her body, his fingertips so soft on her skin and paused just below her breast taking her hand away.

'Malcolm,' she said raggedly, 'touch me.' He looked at her for a long moment then moved his other hand to her hip, traced the way her waist curved in. Finally he stroked his thumbs over the softest skin he'd ever felt, all up her breasts, deliberately avoiding her nipples. Her eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself in the sensations he was creating. She mewled as he brushed a thumb so tenderly over her hard nub, panted when he couldn't hold himself back anymore but leant down and took it in his mouth, her head tipping back and trembling, moaning softly. God he was teasing her, this was the sexiest, most sensual thing she had ever felt and she was soaking fucking wet and she never, ever wanted him to stop. He lapped his tongue over her nipple, swirled around it again and again and her breath hitched, coming in pants coloured with little moans, her fingers raking through his hair to keep him setting her body alight. 

He knelt before her and pulled her knickers so slowly down, looking up at her needy expression and kissing her thighs hot and open mouthed.   
'Sit on the table.' He commanded in a soft, low voice. She did exactly what he said and he grasped her thighs, spread them wide open so she was totally exposed to him.   
'Oh god,' he breathed 'you are so fuckin wet for me.' He leaned down, pulling her to him by her thighs so she had to lean back on her hands and buried his face in her cunt. His nose brushed her clit as he licked up the length of her soaking wet sex hearing her cry out sharply as she clutched him to her. He nearly came in his pants at the taste of her. He lapped at her pussy hungrily, circling her clit with his tongue as she panted and moaned and trembled, god she was wet.   
'Oh fuck Malcolm!' She keened needing to keep him right fucking there. 'More! Please I need more.' She begged low and guttural.   
'What do ye want darlin?' he asked lifting his head momentarily, realising how utterly covered in her juices his face was, his cock twitching at the thought.   
'Fuck!' She panted, 'put your fingers in me too.' She demanded and he moaned sucking her throbbing, aching clit into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue while pushing three fingers deep into her soaking wet cunt.   
'Ooooh yeeeees,' she cried out a strangled gasp, at the sensation of being stretched by him. 'Yes! Fuck yes!' She was moving her hips now, fucking herself on his face, taking what she needed from his mouth and hand. He stroked his fingers inside of her, his mouth working her soft nub and she was so deliciously close already.  
'Fuck!' She breathed high and breathy 'fuck yes,' she groaned. 'Don't stop!' She begged. God her husband, the prime minister, the fucking pope could walk in right now and still she wouldn't be able to stop. She couldn't decide which felt better, her tight, stretched open pussy being scissored by his fingers or her aching clit being lapped at by his tongue. Everything he did felt so fucking good she couldn't control herself. His tongue found the most sensitive part of her clit, juuuust to the right and she nearly came off the table.  
'YES! Yes stay there, ooooh just like that Malcolm,' she begged 'ooooh yes, oooooh GOD I'm gonna fuckin come! Feels so good! Fuck Malcolm!' She moaned, her hips moving violently in her desperation. He moaned on her, the vibrations sending her crashing into orgasm, her body trembling, convulsing with the pleasure as she cried out his name. He sucked at her as she came down then kissed her hard and desperate on the mouth pushing her back in his need to feel her. 

Fumbling, undoing his belt he growled between kisses 'I need ye, fuck I need ye Nic'la, need to be inside ye.' She moaned at this and reached down to palm his cock, he pushed her off roughly held her thighs open and said 'I can't, don't, I'm so fuckin close already.'  
'Then fuck me Malcolm,' she drawled against his lips, kissing and nibbling and suckling him.   
'Oh ye, oh fuck you want it Nic'la?'  
'You fucking know I do,' she gasped. She wanted to blow his fucking mind so she pulled him to her by the hair and whispered slowly, teasingly 'I want you to fuck me so hard Malcolm,' as he exhaled helplessly dropping his head to her chest, 'make me come,' she begged 'I need it. I want to hear you groaning my name as you lose control and come inside of me,' she moaned.  
'Oh FUCK Nic'la.' He moaned desperately and entered her tight wet heat roughly. They both cried out and stilled for a moment savouring the feel of one another. He started to fuck her, hard and fast against the table looking into her eyes.   
'Keep talking Nic'la,' he begged 'I want to hear that dirty fuckin mouth,' he groaned.  
'Oooooooh Malcolm,' she whimpered, grasping a hand in his hair, keeping their eye contact, 'fuck you feel so good,' she moaned breathlessly 'so fucking big,' she panted 'do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?' She asked him, 'how many fucking times I've fantasised about you?' She whispered kissing him again and again shallow and breathy.   
'Oh yes Nic'la,' he breathed 'tell me,' he demanded his hand rough, tangled in her hair, their foreheads pressed together sharing the same breaths, moving his other hand to play with her clit making her keen and push herself more tightly to him.   
'OH, oh god I'd, id lie back and touch myself,' she panted matching his thrusts, doing what he told her, she'd do ANYTHING to keep him touching her. 'imagining you fucking me just like this! fuck I knew you'd make me feel this good,' she whined, 'I'd come so fucking hard on my fingers imagining your big. Hard. Cock inside me,' she teased.   
'Oh fuck, oh fuck ye Nic'la, god ye fuckin dirty little thing,' he growled in awe and kissed her mouth hard.   
'You just have to look at me,' she breathed against his mouth 'in that way you do and I'm soaking wet for you, yours,' she moaned.   
'Fuck yes, you wait til I get ye in ma bed, fuckin gonna make ye come so many times you wont remember yer own fuckin name,' he promised feeling her clench around him at the thought.   
'Oh Nic'la come for me,' he demanded 'need to feel ye come fer me. Want you fuckin tremblin' around me,' he said moving his fingers harder on her clit eliciting a breathy cry.   
'Like tha'?' He growled.   
'Yes, yes Malcolm!'  
'God nic I can't hold on, so fuckin hot and tight, Jesus fucking Christ!' He groaned into her neck, biting her hard to stifle his shout as she came around him taking him with her until he'd collapsed onto her, listening to her try to steady her breathing. 

She was aware of a dull pain at the base of her neck and realised he'd bitten her so hard he'd left a livid mark.   
'Fuck Malcolm! What am I supposed to tell James!' She asked shrilly.   
He regarded her in great fucking disappointment, hurriedly righting herself, her dress back on, her mind on that twat.   
'Well nicola,' he said trying to keep his voice under control, his phone rang.   
'You should get that,' she said not looking at him, 'people will be suspicious if you don't.' What the fuck was this? How could she have fucking retreated from him so quickly? He was having to try very hard not to grab her and shake her, keep his emotions in check. He failed miserably.   
'Fine,' he snarled getting up in her face, 'run back to your fucking bent husband then. What a good little wife ye are,' he mocked, 'schmoozing those pricks, laughing at his fuckin jokes like ye haven't got my fingerprints bruised into yer hips.' He shouted. She looked at him with an expression he couldn't read, backed away from him and left him there. He turned an antique chair over in his rage.

She was rattled he could see that. She looked fuckin serene enough, her lipstick was no longer smeared, her hair was smoothed back down but he could see she wasn't concentrating on the man she was talking to. She must have sensed his eyes on her, unsurprising really, his gaze could have burnt a hole in her, and she turned subtly and caught his eye. Fuck this, he wasn't goin to make it fuckin easy on her. Christ they'd just given in, finally, finally given in to each other and now she was behaving like she wished it hadn't happened. She had BEGGED him in the heat of the moment, and now all he was getting was an icy cold shoulder, well fuck that. 

Oh Jesus what had she done. God, anyone could have walked in, anyone could have heard them! They might well have done... oh god it would be all over the papers, think of the humiliation, think of everyone reading about it! She had a career, she had kids, she was married for fuck's sake, oh Christ and she still fucking wanted him. God the way he'd made her FEEL. But she should never have given in. They'd been flirting, she'd told herself it was harmless flirting, for months and months now. She'd lied to herself.   
'Nicky! There you are!' Boomed her drunken husband breaking her reverie, making her grimace as he grasped her waist where Malcolm had been touching her moments ago. She forced herself to smile at him but that soon died on her lips as she heard an aggressive Scottish voice say 'James Murray, I don't believe we've met.'

James was totally oblivious, she had no idea what he was droning on about but she was so glad he was, she didn't trust herself to speak. Malcolm was looking at her as if he wanted to devour her and throttle her at the same time. She watched his eyes rake very deliberately down to her aching neck, fuck, she couldn't take this, she couldn't breathe.  
'Excuse me I'm just going to get some fresh air,' she said her voice shaking, James hardly noticing, Malcolm hardly letting her leave.

The cold air hit her and she leant heavily on the waist height wall, looking out over the gardens, trying to steady her breathing. What was she doing?! She was leader of her party, she had one of the most powerful jobs in the country, was she going to risk that, risk everything, for one of the most powerful men in the country?   
'How does it feel?' He made her jump. Oh god would he never stop torturing her? She turned her head slightly but didn't face him.   
'How does what feel?' She asked shakily.   
'My cum drying on your thighs,' he snarled into her ear hearing her breath hitch at his crudeness.   
'Malcolm,' she pleaded.  
'What are ye doin Nic'la?' He implored cutting her off. 'I know ye want this, just as much as I do, i could feel it,' he ran his fingertips so softly up her arm making her shiver, his voice just as much of a caress.   
'Malcolm, stop, people will see...'  
'Let them! Fuckin let them,' he murmured, inhaling her scent.   
'This is, this was a mistake,' she breathed, but she was already tipping her head back, her eyes closing as he whispered 'no' and kissed her neck so softly. She sighed in ecstasy the heat flooding her belly again.   
'Nic'la,' he whispered against her skin adoringly, she let out a little moan at the need in his voice and he turned her abruptly, pulling her to his body, bending to kiss her chest, pressing her hard up against the wall.   
'I know ye want me,' he crooned in her ear, 'i can practically smell yer arousal,' he ground out, reaching under her dress, his hand between her thighs, she was weak for him. She grasped his hand and guided it up under her knickers, his fingers entering her, her head falling back with a cry of utter surrender. He watched her face, the ecstasy there as he pumped his fingers hard inside of her, demanding and unrelenting, his other hand going to hold the back of her head as she panted for him. She kinked her leg up around his hip to get him deeper, fuck YES deeper, moved her hips with his hand. They were so exposed, anyone could see them, anyone could walk out now and see exactly what he was doing to her, fuck he didn't care. Not when she was gripping the wall like that, her panting breaths coloured with increasingly desperate moans, not when he pulled her close to his body to feel the pleasure wrack her as she came for him, howling her release into his neck, sobbing and shuddering against him.


End file.
